


Love where you least expect it

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, HQ Rarepair Week, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Graduation Day and the least thing Daichi was expecting that day was to receive a love confession, much less from a teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love where you least expect it

**Author's Note:**

> for [Haikyuu!! Rarepair Week](http://hqrarepairweek.tumblr.com) Day 7: Graduation
> 
> This was the first piece I finished for rarepair week, haha, funny how it's the last I have to post ;; anyways, I love TanaDai, I hope this fic somehow ends up spreading the love for them!  
> Thanks to Isy for betaing!

Tanaka bravely stood in front of a confused Daichi.

“Senpai, please go out with me!” he exclaimed, bowing.

Daichi looked mildly horrified for a moment while Suga smiled brightly and Noya clapped Tanaka’s shoulder in a celebratory fashion.

“Ryuu, you’re a man among men!” Noya cheered, and Daichi wondered for a moment if perhaps this was some sort of carefully crafted prank he hadn’t heard about.

“Er, what?” Daichi said, belatedly.

“You see, senpai, for a while now…”

Tanaka was blushing now and the whole thing was so unreal that Daichi pinched himself on the arm, but this was no dream. Apparently, Tanaka was really confessing to him.

“Anyway, I like you, senpai!” Tanaka finally said and Daichi raised his eyebrows, unsure about how to respond.

“Aren’t you glad, Daichi? You received a confession in Graduation Day, how romantic!” Suga uttered cheerfully from Daichi’s left. Daichi narrowed his eyes. He pulled Suga to the side for a short moment.

“You— you knew this?” he hissed under his breath to Suga, who was looking at the whole scene with devoted interest. “Stop smiling like that, it’s creeping me out!”

Daichi looked discreetly to his right, looking for some sort of support, but Asahi had disappeared at some point. It seemed like he was pretty much alone in this one. Oh well.

“Wow, Tanaka,” Daichi started once he went back, really unsure about what to say, “I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m glad, um… thanks.”

The statement ended up sounding way more forced than he intended and he ducked his head in shame. He ventured a look at Tanaka’s face and almost winced: Tanaka appeared quite shaken, like he wasn’t expecting this kind of development.  

“Daichi-san, we’ll be right back!” Noya interjected, pulling Tanaka aside.

Daichi could have almost hugged him for trying to ease this awkward situation.

While Tanaka and Noya had what seemed to be a whisper war, Daichi turned to Suga.

“Is there something you haven’t told me?”

Suga hummed and appeared thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

“Well, alright. He told me he was going to confess, but didn’t tell me to whom, so I encouraged him without asking questions,” he said, looking at Daichi innocently.

“What would you expect? It’s my duty to support my juniors!” he added.

Daichi felt ready to strangle someone, very possibly Suga.

“I swear, if we weren’t in the middle of the courtyard in Graduation Day, you’d be in extreme danger,” Daichi muttered, and Suga laughed lightheartedly.

“How scary!” he exclaimed.

Noya and Tanaka came back after reassessing their plan.

“Suga-san, do you know where Asahi went? We should find him!” Noya suddenly said, pulling Suga by his arm. They disappeared in less than a second.

Tanaka stood there awkwardly and Daichi sighed inwardly. Indeed, as a senior, it was his duty to support his juniors, even if it was for something entirely unexpected.

Like any of them developing romantic feelings for him.

“Tanaka, let’s talk over there,” he smiled calmly and pointed to one of the benches in the courtyard. It was conveniently placed away from the crowd surrounding them. In fact, Daichi was surprised that they hadn’t garnered more attention from those around them with the confession scene and all.

Tanaka perked a little after this and Daichi felt relieved. They sat down on the bench and awkward silence enveloped them. Daichi steeled himself.

“Listen, Tanaka—”

“Senpai, listen—” Tanaka chose the exact same moment to speak.

They had a more awkward moment sorting out the pleasantries of deciding who had the right to speak first. Tanaka took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I didn’t think or expect you’d return my feelings or anything, but, for a moment, I thought it would be great if you did.”

Daichi nodded, taking the statement in. Tanaka resumed.

“If it’s possible… Senpai, could I have the second button of your uniform?” Tanaka was blushing again and this time Daichi thought it was absolutely endearing, “I think with that, I can probably move on and forget about you,” Tanaka looked down and covered his face with his hands. Daichi couldn’t see his face clearly anymore, but the blush reached the tip of Tanaka’s ears. How cute.

Daichi hummed thoughtfully and didn’t say anything else for a while. He considered his options for a couple of minutes and when he was sure about what to say, he nodded once to himself before speaking.

“Tanaka, are you sure that’s enough?” He asked, “I mean I don’t mind giving you my second button—in fact,” Daichi carefully ripped his button from his uniform jacket and grabbed Tanaka’s hand before placing the button on his palm, “here.” He smiled and Tanaka looked like he was ready to weep.

“But do you really want to give up?” Daichi asked, still holding Tanaka’s hand.

Tanaka alternatively looked at Daichi’s face and the button on his hand for a few beats before realization dawned on his face.

“What,” he uttered, eloquently.

“What I’m saying is that,” Daichi smiled, “well, I’ve never dated anyone, but it’s not too late to start now.”

Tanaka raised his eyebrows comically and squeezed the button in his hand.

“Are you serious? Daichi-san,” Tanaka’s voice got really low all of sudden, “you won’t regret it. I’ll make you happy!” he stated, bowing his head towards Daichi.

Daichi laughed cheerfully and petted Tanaka’s head.

“I can’t respond to your feelings right away, but I’ll try my best to face them head on,” he seriously expressed, too, and Tanaka was grinning so brightly Daichi nodded to himself again, feeling satisfied with his choice.

“We should look for the others; share the good news, right?” He stood up and realized he was still holding Tanaka’s fisted hand on his. It really seemed like a shame to let go, so he didn’t.

Later at night, Tanaka’s palm had the button’s intricate pattern imprinted on its surface with how hard he had held onto it for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are more than welcome!  
> If you like TanaDai, I love you ;w; please talk to me about it


End file.
